Dmitri
The Lumiukkon of Tsereve, known informally as Dmitri, is one of the dynamic power duo, The Lumiukko, the leaders of Tsereve. He shares his title with his wife, Tamara. He was a main character in Fantasyland ''and guest-starred in ''Ghost Genocide ''and New Frontier. He made his first appearance in "Madelyn and Elena." In terms of the series narrative, Dmitri is the Lumiukkon of Tsereve in the height of the Golden Age of Fantasyland. When the dreaded prophecy is delivered, he adopts the eldest daughter of the royal family, Niall. Together with his wife, Dmitri takes de facto control of Fantasyland and later establish Tsereve 2.0 when Fantasyland falls. Though the title is shared, Tamara took a larger role in the series than her husband, as Tamara was the closest friend of Queen Rose. Appearances ''Fantasyland Dmitri, the Lumiukkon of Tsereve, made his first appearance in "Madelyn and Elena" as the father of Gallifreyan, Brandon, and the adopted father of Madelyn. He and his wife, Tamara, rule Tsereve as co-monarchs, but answer to the monarchy of Fantasyland. They are the Keepers of Princess Niall. Though affable and kindhearted people, they very strictly keep Madelyn within the mountain to prevent her from getting endangered. However, both their daughters escaped Tsereve. In "Home," the Lumiukko went to tell Madelyn of her true royalty, only to find her missing. When news reached that Petal Castle was under attack, Dmitri told Tamara to ring the ceremonial gong that would declare Niall as Queen. Four weeks later, in "Nathaniel," the Lumiukko have been declared regents of Fantasyland. Petal Castle and Tsereve were destroyed by DAWN. They were denied asylum in the Gingerbread Empire and thus fled to Frontierland. In "Nathaniel," Gallifreyan returned, bringing with her Nathaniel Dugood, revealed on the docks of Frontierland to be Prince Harvey, Queen Niall's twin brother. Dmitri fled with his wife and family to the Gingerbread Empire in "She Was." In "Gemini," Castor and Pollux kidnapped the entire royal family, including the Lumiukko. Dmitri and his wife exposed Castor and Pollux as Xander and Christiana, prophets to the Queen and the King's twin siblings. To his horror, he learned that Castor and Pollux were Gemini. He and the rest of the royal family attacked the twins in "Chaos" and succeeded in overpowering and killing their captors. They returned to the Gingerbread Empire and held a funeral for the Emperor, Noah, and Emilio. In the Epilogue, Dmitri and Tamara organized a new project for a second Tsereve. Following the events of Gingerbread Chronicles, they were living in the new Tsereve. ''Ghost Genocide'' Sometime before the events of this season, Dmitri and Tamara both died, leaving their title to their son, Brandon. Dmitri and Tamara made a surprise cameo in "We Are" as the interface of the Automated Emergency Message System in Tsereve. It ultimately saved thousands of people from the Ghost Genocide. ''New Frontier'' Dmitri made a guest appearance in "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" in which he was warned of Xerxes. He later fixed the gong on the mountainside that would later cause the events of the third sesaon. Character Namesake Dmitri's name was randomly chosen, actually on the spot by the actor. He does not have a VMK counterpart. Lumiukko is Finnish for "snowman." Trivia *The Lumiukko was originally supposed to be the Yeti. Category:Lumiukko Category:Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters Category:Ghost Genocide Characters